


only love

by ryugazaki



Series: Only Love [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, boys being dumb about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, under the dipping afternoon sun, Haru kisses Rei for the first time and hopes it won’t be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only love

**Author's Note:**

> ReiHaru warms my heart like no other. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> It's lightly edited and there's probably mistakes, it's 2 in the morning, I'm so sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Haru kisses him for the first time on a Tuesday afternoon, in the middle of his living room over a pile of discarded textbooks and empty dishes.  


It hadn’t been that much of an impulse, since Haru has been thinking of kissing Rei for a good few weeks now, it was just sort of spontaneous to do it right then and there, from watching the younger boy chew on the end of his pencil as he attempted to make sense of some rather boring math equation.  


Haru thought that his mouth could be doing something more interesting than tasting bits of gnawed wood.  


So, Haru could only help it by leaning over and firmly placing his lips against Rei’s when he raises his head to ask a question, leaning across the table in order to reach him better. It didn’t last as long as Haru would have liked because Rei pulls back, blabbing out some sort of nonsense that he didn’t really care to hear.  


“Haruka-senpai!” Rei all but screeches and the sound makes Haru cringe as he leans back on his knees, a little upset that Rei would back away so quickly. He didn’t even get the chance to _really_ kiss him like he wanted to.  


“What on earth are you doing?!” Rei gawks at Haru, looking more than just a little bewildered with his red frames teetering off of the edge of his nose and a blush hinting at the sharpness of his cheeks.  


It makes Haru want to kiss him again.  


He doesn’t though because he doesn’t want to send the poor boy into a heart attack, he simply sighs as if this whole conversation bothers him - which it does because they should just be _kissing_ , not talking - “It was a kiss, idiot.” Haru huffs, crossing his arms across his chest and turns his head to the side like he does when something doesn’t go his way. And this _wasn’t_ going his way.  


“W-what.. what for?!” Rei croaks, finally adjusting his glasses in his usual manner, if only to cover up the pink that has erupted all over his face.  


Haru squints at the fumbling boy from the corner of his eyes, watching as he attempts to control himself and understand the situation. The whole thing is cute and Haru leans forward toward him once more, only to plant his hands securely on the hard tabletop so he doesn’t lose his balance.  


“I wanted to,” he says, and his tone is honest. His eyes follow the way Rei’s hands fly up to his face, smacking harshly as he makes an effort to hide his embarrassment. The edge of Haru’s lips quirks up in a small smile before he reaches one hand, steadying himself with the other, and tugs at Rei’s fingers. “I still want to,” he murmurs when one side of Rei’s face is uncovered and violet stares back at him, wide and dazed.  


While his actions are amusing, Haru is a little irked with the outcome of this whole ordeal. He knows he should have taken a more practical approach, especially with someone like Rei. If it were Makoto, he would have understood Haru’s intentions without batting an eye. Then again, Haru never really wanted to make out with his best friend either.  


“Haruka-senpai… I don’t… why would you… I just…” Rei whimpers, looking a lot smaller than he actually is as he hangs his head like _he_ had done something wrong. Something snaps in Haru’s chest and he drops Rei’s limp hand, plopping back down on his side of the table.  


“You don’t like me,” Haru mutters, frowning deeply as he rests his cheek against his palm. Rei’s head shoots up at that, looking surprised at the notion. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before shaking his head.  


“Wait… that isn’t… I don’t mean…!” Haru sways his head from side to side, exhaling softly as he cuts the stammering teen off.  


“It’s ok, Rei.” Even though it isn’t, he doesn’t want him to combust or something from too many emotions running through his head. Rei looks as if though he’s battling through some serious, heavy ones.  


There’s a few moments of silence and Haru focuses on the ticking of the clock or the chirping of the birds outside, he just doesn’t want to listen to the disappointing thumping of his own heart.  


He hadn’t thought that any of this would end in rejection. He never liked anyone before, though he has had people like him. (He swears nearly every day there is some girl trying to confess to him. He never takes much interest in any of them, or any interest at all).  


He does hear Rei clear his throat and turns his attention toward him, looking as Rei twists his hands together and his shoulders slump forward.  


“Haruka-senpai… I didn’t.. I wasn’t aware that _you_ liked _me_.” Ah, well, Haru hadn’t really made it clear, he knows. He came to the startling conclusion when he found himself staring at Rei every time he exited the pool, watching as the water droplets ran down his bare form. (Though, he isn’t quite sure he was staring at the _water_ or the way the water _clung_ to Rei).  


Haru makes a humming noise as he shrugs his shoulders, “I do. I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t.”  


Rei sneaks a look at him from under his lashes, appearing a bit shy, different from his usual overconfident self. It is absolutely _adorable_ , Haru decides as he shuffles from one side of the room to the other, next to Rei, adjusting his body angle until he’s situated knee to knee with the younger boy.  


“Can I do it again? Kiss you, I mean?” Haru asks, cocking his head toward the side. Rei appears to be contemplating the question as Haru taps his fingers against his thigh, trying to be patient and wait for acceptance like a normal person.  


“Ok.”  


The word drags Haru out of his haze and he blinks owlishly at Rei, who is looking even more embarrassed by his submission. Haru stays rigid as he processes Rei’s consent before letting out a whisper of relief as he moves forward.  


He allows his hand to cup the back of Rei’s neck, switching his gaze between large eyes and plump lips. Rei is as still as a statue as he comes closer, supporting Haru’s weight against his lithe body. There’s a split second of pure quiet before Haru closes the distance between their mouths.  


Rei’s lips are chapped slightly, probably from his habit of biting on them when he’s in deep concentration, but warm underneath Haru’s. They’re closed tightly, stiff and unresponsive when Haru moves in. He guesses that Rei isn’t used to this, but neither is Haru because his experience goes from a clumsy, experimental kiss with Makoto at the tender age of 11 to kissing Rei in the middle of his living room.  


Haru sighs softly, wishing that Rei wasn’t so timid about this. He draws himself back a little bit, breath still ghosting over Rei’s face as he bumps his forehead against his. “Don’t be so scared about it,” he states, rubbing his thumb against the nape of his neck to soothe him down. Rei gulps, nodding as he closes his eyes, allowing his body to sag a little in relaxation. It’s a better image and Haru waits a few moments before trying it again, pushing Rei’s face closer and slotting his mouth over his.  


It’s a little better; there’s a looseness to the way Rei’s lips rest against Haru’s and he’s grateful for it. They’re both inexperienced but it doesn’t seem to matter as Haru lazily moves his mouth over Rei’s, like he’s talking to him soundlessly and Rei parts his lips in a choked gasp that has Haru’s mind reeling. It’s a lot better than the original kiss and he can taste the soda that he had offered Rei earlier that afternoon. It only takes a few moments this time for Rei to move back, looking stunned.  


Haru breathes out a small chuckle, resting his forehead back against Rei’s and lets the silence overtake them once more. It’s more comfortable now, not as awkward as it had been back when Haru figured Rei was rejecting him.  


He doesn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes until he flashes them back open when he hears a soft murmur of his name.  


“Haruka-senpai?”  


“Hmph?”  


“I… I think… um…”  


Rei trails off, his face growing red once more. Haru grows worried, pulling his face to look at him properly.  


“Rei?”  


He’s avoiding his gaze, looking off toward a faraway point on the wall beyond Haru’s shoulder. “Haruka-senpai…” he starts, clearing his throat, adjusting his glasses, and covering his mouth. He mumbles something against his open palm and Haru knits his brow, puzzled because he _can’t hear him_.  


“What was that?” he prompts, trying to yank Rei’s fingers away. It takes a bit of tugging but he manages to do so, gripping his hand so he can’t do it again. “Repeat.”  


Rei eyes him with a look of uncertainty before he takes a deep breath, straightens his posture and proudly declares with a wavering voice, “I think I like Haruka-senpai too.”  


Haru is quiet for a moment, watching as Rei makes an effort of keeping his hopeful expression on his face.  


“Don’t say that.”  


Rei blinks, looking confused and a little fuzzled, “What?”  


“Haruka-senpai... don’t say that. Not when I just kissed you. It’s weird.”  


Rei’s body droops and Haru goes about twining their fingers together, interested now in the way they fit through one another. He doesn’t have to look at Rei’s face to know that another new shade of red has taken over it.  


“What… what do you want me to call you?”  


Haru thinks for a minute, shrugs and then says, “I don’t care. Just not _senpai_.”  


He hears the way that Rei loudly swallows, feels him tighten on his hand before Rei speaks again, “Haruka…” Ah, yes. That’s better. He likes the way that sounds better. The smooth tone of Rei’s voice around his name sounds great. Haru wants to keep hearing it.  


He glances up at him, raising an eyebrow as if to prompt him to go on. After a second, he does so. “Are we… um… do you want…” The confidence that the boy had has been lost but Haru doesn’t mind or care what he’s going to ask because he merely answers by bringing their lips together once more.  


So, under the dipping afternoon sun, Haru kisses Rei for the first time and hopes it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests, hit me up on tumblr ([reirygazaki](http://reirygazaki.tumblr.com))


End file.
